


A Dog's Mind

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: A dog's mind is always her own... or is it?For the February Ficlet Challenge 2019. Prompt #1: Telepathy





	A Dog's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever contribution to a February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt was: Telepathy. I just tried working with it. Have fun reading!

 

Icy wind is blowing through the forest, sneaking its way even into the tiniest nooks and crannies. It’s almost as though I can even hear the mice shivering in their holes. Not very likely that it’s really them. They’re usually so quiet it’s hard to even hear their breathing.

            She, Mama, is walking beside me. I’m not tethered to her like Buddy is tethered to Mama’s Mama. Mama and Mama’s Mama smell happy, despite the cold. And I get it. I really do.

            Just imagine what it feels like. The very ground you’re walking on gives way, almost, but not quite uncovering a completely new world below. I jump and run, not sure which it is I’m doing the most. And then a new smell hits me, almost like when the smell in the air changes when it’s time for Mama and Mama’s Mama to come home. But this is different.

            I stand still, my nose twitching excitedly as the cold of the snow around me starts creeping up my legs. It’s close. So very close. I’m not sure what it is, but maybe…

            Heart beating wildly, I push my nose into the snow and yes! Yes, it’s the neighbour. He must have been here a few hours ago.

            Next moment I’m thrown to the side as Buddy pushes me aside so he can confirm again what I have already confirmed.

            Stupid git… It’s like he can read…

            He raises his head. Licks his mouth and it’s almost like there’s a wink…


End file.
